everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Finnette Merman
Finnette Merman is a 2015-introduced all-around character. She is part of the German fairy tale The Merman and the Farmer as the next Merman, and she is a first-year student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side; she finds her role in the story a very mean and thoughtless one, when she herself is a very kind and intelligent girl. Portrayers TBA Charactor Personality Finnette, called "Finn" by her friends, is a very smart and sweet mermaid. She is quite shy and kept to herself, however, and tends to avoid socializing. If someone needs help, she will help them. Finn is a very good singer, but she thinks her voice is awful so she never really sings. When she does sing, it has a siren affect. Being a lake mermaid, her siren is not as strong as it is for the mer-people of the ocean. Finn loves music, and can often be seen wearing a pair of black colored headphones. She also enjoys science, as it fascinates her. Appearence Finn is a short girl with tan skin and short green-tipped black hair. Instead of having green teeth, like her father, Finn has green lips. Her dark brown eyes stand out against all of her black and green clothes. She always wears a green beanie. Always. Finn can turn her legs into a mermaid tail at will. Fairy tale Main Article: The Merman and the Farmer How the Story Goes A merman looks just like any other man, except when he opens his mouth one can see his green teeth. And he always wears a green hat. If a pretty girl passes his pond, he will appear, measure out a length of ribbon, and toss it to her. Once their was a Merman and a farmer, and the farmer did not live far from the Merman's lake. They were good neighbors and the Merman would often visit the farmer. One day the Merman asked the farmer if he would like to come and visit the Merman's house, and the farmer said that he would. The Merman took the farmer to his lake, and the two dove in. Everything under the water was magnificent, as if it had been a splendid palace on earth. There was rooms, halls, and chambers full of diverse treasures and wealth. Finally the Merman and the farmer come to a small room filled with pots turned upside down. The farmer asked what they were and the Merman told them that they were the souls of the drowned. He told the farmer that he captured them in the pots so that they could not escape. The farmer remained silent, quite disturbed by this fact. Later he returned to the surface. For a long time the thought of the trapped souls plagued the farmer, and he paid close attention to the Merman to see when he would leave his home. When this time came, the farmer went to the lake, dove in, and found the room full of upside down pots. He turned each one of the pots right-side up. The souls ascended to the surface and went to heaven. How Finnette Fits into It Finn is the Merman's daughter. Even though the drowned souls that she is destined to capture eventually do get to go back to heaven, she thinks that it would be cruel to make them wait, making her a Rebel. Relationships Family Finn's is the only child of the Merman from The Merman and the Farmer and another mermaid. Finn doesn't really talk to her father, upset of his intentions to the drowned souls, but she gets along well with her mother, who understands her. Friends Finn gets along well with Merana Little, not only sharing mermaid-related destinies but also having quick minds and kind personalities. Pet Finn has an angelfish named Liebevoll. Romance TBA Outfits Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Commoners